


A Measure of our Love

by underneathestars



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, do I write even anything other than fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneathestars/pseuds/underneathestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki and Saruhiko end up falling asleep on the sofa and it leads to a weird feeling growing in Misaki's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Measure of our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Because I finished my exams on Thursday and felt it's only right that I write something. I had this idea for a few days but only managed to write this last night.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!

They’ve had this red sofa for a long time. Misaki can’t remember a time this spot, currently occupied by the sofa, had been empty or how it looks like.

The only memory relating to this sofa he can remember is the feeling of excitement and content, the constant rapid beating of his heart that he hadn’t been able to calm down, and his heart growing warm at the aspect of him and Saruhiko getting things for their place to build their own home in it.

Misaki grabs a red cushion, identical to the one he’s placed underneath his head where he’s lying down on the said particular sofa, and holds it tightly against his chest when the memories start rushing back. He glances towards Saruhiko and smiles gently before speaking.

“Have you ever thought about learning how to cook properly?” Misaki asks and Saruhiko looks back at him, raising his brows at him.

“I know how to cook.” Saruhiko mumbles, voice persistent and stubborn, much like that of a child and Misaki imagines if Saruhiko were the type to pout, he’d definitely be pouting by now.

“Throwing something in the microwave isn’t cooking,” Misaki argues and when he sees Saruhiko read to part his mouth, he quickly continues with, “making coffee isn’t considered cooking as well. If you say it is then your dinner tomorrow is coffee.”

Saruhiko remains quiet and Misaki grins in triumph. Eventually, he comes towards his side and kneels down to whisper in his ears, “you’re annoying.”

“Not as annoying as you.”

Saruhiko wordlessly grabs the cushion from Misaki’s hands and drops it somewhere on the floor. The next thing he knows Saruhiko is on top of him, straddling him, and Misaki can’t help the slight tinting of his cheeks because his mind keeps on bringing back the memories of the times before whenever they’re in this position, and how it never ends innocently.

He grabs both Misaki's hands by the wrist, pinning it above his head before leaning down to whisper in his ear, "You're annoying."

"I'm not." Misaki tries arguing, but all he ends up doing is softly whining instead when Saruhiko places a kiss against his neck and starts nipping at his collar bone. He still got his hold on Misaki's wrists and it isn't really necessary by now with how pliant he becomes in Saruhiko's arms and underneath him like this.

Saruhiko presses a kiss against the spot where Misaki's sure a mark is going to bloom later and moves backward to face Misaki again with a smirk. If Misaki wasn't so flustered already, he definitely would be now with the way Saruhiko is staring intently at him, his eyes holding so much love for the boy underneath him and yet so much curiosity, as if he still can't believe Misaki is actually here and is in love with him. That, and the way the light behind them is lighting the tips of Saruhiko's hair and making the top of his head much lighter, almost as if it's a halo, and it really doesn't suit Saruhiko to be even described anything close to an angel, and yet Misaki's breath has been taken away because of him.

He lets out a small breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and it seems to snap Saruhiko from his daze. A smirk comes across Misaki's face this time knowing that Saruhiko was in a daze much similar to his a few moments ago while staring at him. But Saruhiko doesn't allow him to speak, leaning down to connect their lips and immediately deepening the kiss and Misaki's thoughts are all turned into mush. He follows that kiss with small kisses placed just by his lips and starts trailing them downwards to his jaw, and continues placing a few kisses there.

Saruhiko chuckles softly as he drops himself on top of Misaki, his movements delicate and soft as he moves his arms to wrap them around Misaki, and hides his face against Misaki's neck. And Misaki can only guess that the reason Saruhiko had laughed is because of how soft and putty Misaki has turned because of him.

"You're not so annoying now."

"Shut up." Misaki mumbles softly in response.

Misaki sighs as he rubs Saruhiko's back gently, feeling his eyes growing heavier and he can feel Saruhiko's breath evening out.

"I don't want to." Saruhiko mumbles, voice quiet and muffled, and Misaki can't quite get it.

"What?"

Saruhiko raises his voice just a bit to make it clear, "I love Misaki's cooking. Don't want to learn how to cook."

Misaki's eyes widen at Saruhiko's sudden revealing, but finds himself smiling as he lets out a small breath.

"Idiot."

 

Misaki flutters his eyes open and grunts at the pain in his neck. Having that uncomfortable cushion underneath his head wasn't the best choice. Adding to that, his leg is all stiff and numb underneath Saruhiko's warm body, and he's got the other leg hanging on the side of the sofa.

Saruhiko is still deep asleep and Misaki tries as slowly and gently as possible to move his stiff leg aside. He manages to move his leg but it isn't really much of a difference when his leg is all cramped up against Saruhiko's leg and the sofa to begin with isn't really comfortable for them to be in this position.

He really regrets them fooling around a while ago and how they've managed to sleep like this, their bodies all cramped up and pressed to each other in an uncomfortable position. Saruhiko murmurs something quiet and incoherent in his sleep and Misaki looks back at him and how he hasn't moved from his place the entire time, face still hidden against Misaki's neck, nuzzling his nose against his neck. Misaki sighs and realises that he doesn't really regret them falling asleep like this.

He blinks his eyes once, then twice, then again one more time as he struggles to stay awake and push all the haziness of sleep aside. He wonders briefly how long they have slept until he glances towards the window and can see the soft sunlight making its way inside from the gap between the window and curtain, and he can tell that they spent the entire night in here.

Somehow he instantly at this precise moment remembers that today is Saruhiko's day off and he immediately starts rubbing Saruhiko's back gently and soothingly, trying to stir him up from sleep. It's quite pointless to wake him up now to tell him to sleep in their bed knowing how once Saruhiko is awake, it isn't easy for him to fall back asleep. But knowing it's his day off Misaki wouldn't miss the chance of having him and Saruhiko just lying in bed all lazily in the morning, because it's always a definitive thing it'll end with lazy cuddles with soft touches and gentle kisses in between, and Misaki is weak for these things. But to be more precise, he's weak for these things when Saruhiko and only Saruhiko is involved.

"Saruhiko, let's go to bed, yeah? Get up." Misaki whispers gently, hands still running gently against his back trying to wake up the boy on top of him.

Saruhiko jolts from his sleep, his chest heaving, and Misaki freezes, confused by the way Saruhiko has woken up, and stops the rubbing of his back.

"What were you saying?" Saruhiko asks, his voice slurry and thick with sleep, as he lifts his head just enough to look at Misaki.

"I was saying we should get up and go to bed instead of this sofa." Misaki doesn't miss noticing the way Saruhiko lets out a breath as his eyes seem to get rid of that hesitance in it and replace it with relief.

He hides his face back against Misaki's neck, returning back to his earlier position, and very loudly and clearly says, "No."

"Of course you would say that." Misaki says, mostly to himself.

He doesn't even notice it but he starts all absentmindedly rubbing Saruhiko's back again and he only notices it when he starts paying attention to the way Saruhiko has been softly poking his back, small little touches almost as if they're a reassurance for him to know Misaki is actually here, and then suddenly everything makes sense to Misaki. The way Saruhiko had jolted from his sleep so suddenly, chest heaving and breathing heavily, as he asked him precisely what he had said with hesitancy in his eyes; he had a nightmare. And Misaki can only guess that he probably had dreamt of Misaki leaving and hearing Misaki in real life say get up, he might have misheard it to be "get out" or something along that in the rush that came when he suddenly woke up from his nightmare.

It's quite endearing the way Saruhiko is poking him to reassure himself, almost as if he's a little kid and he is a little kid sometimes when it comes to his feelings. But Misaki understands it with that sort of environment Saruhiko had grown up in and all of the other things he had gone through, of course Saruhiko needs so much reassurance when he's in doubt, and definitely so much love. It's endearing the way his actions sometimes become that of a little kid, but it's heart wrenching at the same time for him knowing the person he loves is doing these things because how love deprived he had been when he was a little kid.

Misaki wraps his arms around Saruhiko's waist tightly, "you asshole, I'm here. I'll always be here. Remember that all the time, okay?"

He can feel Saruhiko's touches faltering followed by a small chuckle, "I have no idea why you're saying this all of a sudden but yeah okay."

Misaki sighs but remains quiet, just holding on to Saruhiko to calm him.

Having his mind full of Saruhiko's feelings makes him much more aware of this weird unusual feeling he's got lurking around right now. It's weird, it's uncomfortable, and it's definitely the cause of this odd void in his heart today. There is something wrong, there is something his heart is lacking and missing today. Saruhiko lets out a breath and Misaki is snapped out of his thoughts.

And as much as he loves it like this having Saruhiko on top of him, bodies pressed close as they share their warmth, the pain in his neck is getting worse and he can't feel his leg.

"Saru, let's go to bed—"

Saruhiko is up before Misaki has the chance to finish talking and grabs his hand, pulling Misaki up and towards their bedroom.

Sleep doesn't come for both of them when they're in bed. Instead, they remain lying down facing each other, and Misaki listening to Saruhiko's breathing.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Somehow subconsciously Misaki matches up their breathing.

Saruhiko brings a hand to Misaki's hair, running it through it, and slowly tugs at the end of one strand. He repeats it again and then again, and Misaki has grown familiar to this delicate gesture that was born because of Saruhiko's love for his hair, even when he won't ever admit it. He kicks Saruhiko's legs with no force for the mere purpose to tangle their legs and Saruhiko doesn't respond to it, having gotten used to it by this point.

Misaki rubs his eyes and Saruhiko remains staring at him intently.

"Misaki, I'm hungry."

 

"You're the worst."

If Misaki could, his sigh would last for years at this particular moment. Because how can someone as sharp and keen as Saruhiko manage to burn eggs to the point where they're a charcoal mess and looking nothing like eggs, is something that will never fail to baffle him.

"I have no idea what happened," Saruhiko looks down at the pan and then up at Misaki with a smile, "it looks nothing like what you make."

"Please don't compare my cooking to yours. I would never let you eat something as sad looking as this." Misaki grabs the pan from Saruhiko and drops it in the sink, frowning because he knows he's also going to be the one trying to scrap all the burnt egg stuck to the pan and cleaning it up. He looks back at Saruhiko and shakes his head, "let's try again. This time I'm going to make it and you're just going to watch."

 

"Carefully break the egg so you won't get any of the shell in it."

"Hmm."

"Now is when you put the dash of salt and pepper."

"Hmm."

"Then we wait for it."

"Hmm."

"You're not listening, are you?"

"Nope."

Misaki sighs as he gently pushes the egg in the pan, careful not to break the yolk but just enough to make sure it isn't sticking to the pan. Saruhiko, who's got his arms wrapped around his waist and leaning to rest his head on top of his shoulder, starts nuzzling his nose against Misaki's neck and Misaki chuckles.

"Don't do that. It's distracting." Misaki lowers the flame and slowly picks up the egg and places it on a toast.

"Misaki's hair smells nice." Saruhiko blurts out and Misaki nearly drops the egg he's holding.

"Shut up." Misaki mumbles, trying to sound annoyed, but the fondness his voice was holding really gave it away. He breaks the new egg into the pan and repeats what he had done with the first egg, "shouldn't you be trying to make this one?"

"No, I love your cooking," Misaki hums as he pushes the egg gently and Saruhiko adds, "most of the times."

"Hey! What do you mean by most of the times?" Misaki nudges him as he lowers the flame until it disappears and removes the egg and places it on the other toast.

"If you didn't put any vegetables, then I would love your cooking all the time." Saruhiko says, tone teasing, and Misaki turns around to look at him.

"For that I'll be putting more of it in your plate."

 

Somehow after breakfast, they find themselves back on that sofa. This time though they're both sitting right next to each, pressed up against each other with no spaces in between them, and Misaki leaning towards Saruhiko.

"I didn't wash the pan." Saruhiko mumbles as he drops his head against Misaki's.

"I know." Misaki hums quietly and they stop speaking after that, sharing that comfortable silence between them, and Misaki still feels the same as before.

The cuddling in bed and them making breakfast somewhat together still hasn't filled that weird void that has suddenly appeared in his heart. He doesn't get it what he's lacking and desiring that has somehow been taken away from him this day.

"Do you feel like there is something off today?" Misaki asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I woke up I feel like there is something wrong." Misaki explains, voice quiet and unsure.

"I thought I was the only one." Saruhiko states it calmly and Misaki moves back to face him, "it's more like something we did wrong or different."

"Yeah." Misaki agrees, feeling a huge weight removed from his chest knowing he isn't the only one feeling this and Saruhiko completely understands his feelings right now, "do you think it's because we slept on this sofa last night?"

Saruhiko shakes his head, "that was different from every night but I don't think it was that."

Misaki pulls up his legs and pushes his knees close to his chest as he wonders what it is that is causing them this dilemma.

"I got it." Saruhiko looks back at Misaki and Misaki's eyes widen in excitement.

"What is it?"

"This." Saruhiko cups Misaki's cheeks, leaning forward and connecting their lips for a short yet intimate kiss.

When they lean back, Misaki has an urge to kiss Saruhiko again but he blinks his eyes when he finds that void and desire has faded away.

"I don't feel that anymore."

Saruhiko nods his head, "We didn't kiss each other last night."

Misaki is confused for a second but then realises that it is true. It has long become a thing for them to kiss each other just before sleeping, whether it's a short peck or a much deeper intimate one. Because that goodnight kiss is always there to comfort them and reassure them and to say _sleep well_ , _I'm always here_ , and _I love you_.

What they lacked and needed was that comfort that comes with that kiss.

Misaki laughs, "You asshole why didn't you kiss me last night? If you had then we wouldn't have gone through this."

"You were the one who slept first. Your fault not mine. But fine," Saruhiko pulls Misaki closer and reconnects their lips. Misaki's breath has been taken away by the time they pull apart and Saruhiko has a smug grin, "I'm sorry, did that make up for last night?"

"I hate you." Saruhiko laughs and Misaki shakes his head as he gets up and goes to wash the forgotten pan in the sink. He smiles gently at the thought of how a simple goodnight kiss has gotten a significant meaning to them now and to know without it Saruhiko is affected as much as he was, somehow makes him smile and warms his heart.

"Don't smile at the pan like that. It's weird." Saruhiko says as he takes his early position behind Misaki with his head on top of his shoulder, just observing what he does.

"I wasn't smiling at it." Misaki replies as he nudges him as he starts pouring water on the pan before starting to wash it.

"It was for me, so don't give that smile to anyone." Saruhiko murmurs, his hold around his waist tightening.

Misaki turns his head to look at him and when Saruhiko meets his eyes, he smiles gently at him, "you want it like this?"

Saruhiko hides his face against Misaki's neck again, "yes."

Misaki doesn't say anything and continues cleaning up the pan.

And having Saruhiko pressed up against him, sharing this comfort and warmth, Misaki understands the important thing their goodnight kiss signifies.

 

_I'm glad I have you by my side in my life._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


End file.
